


Kinktober 2018 - Day 28

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, hole in the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Nora/Hancock smut. That's pretty much it.





	Kinktober 2018 - Day 28

Nora leaned over after she flushed the toilet, trying with minimal success to focus her drunken vision on the stall wall and not fall over at the same time. Through the haze of alcohol and Mentats, she scrunched her eyes and saw the carved opening in the wood. 

She let out a soft laugh as she recognized the glory hole. Trailing a finger around the edge of the hole, she was amazed that these were still a thing. After all, the shabby stall walls in the Third Rail were post-war--someone had to have done it recently. 

What a future! Glory holes existed in a time when nearly every bathroom Nora had seen had become unisex. Swirling with booze and chems and the warmth of Magnolia’s voice, Nora was feeling  _ good _ and she wanted to feel even  _ better _ . 

“Well, I know those boots,” purred a gravelly voice from the other side of the wall. A warm breath washed over the two fingers she had through the hole before she felt the tip of a tongue on her knuckle. “And I know these fingers.”

Nora felt a slow grin pull across her face, her lips and cheeks numb with drunkeness. Scarred lips enclosed around her first knuckles and she whimpered at the sensation of his hot mouth around her fingertips. He ran his tongue across her sensitive finger pads before giving her a soft nip. Nora hooked her fingers in his cheek when he tried to pull back and felt the vibrations of his chuckle.

Flattening his tongue, Nora groaned as she felt the slick muscle along her fingers, loosening her grip. Another nip and he successfully withdrew from her grip, but his warm breath told her that he still lingered close by. 

“Bring up that pretty cunt for me to taste,” that low voice commanded, sending heat through Nora’s body. She stumbled to comply, her knees wobbling with alcohol as she shoved her pants down. If she weren’t so drunk, she might have felt shame over pressing her ass against a stained bathroom wall, but the promise of  _ that fucking tongue _ was too much to resist. 

As soon as his tongue touched her wet folds, it was worth it. Her legs shook as he probed her tentatively, exploring her as if he hadn’t had his mouth there a thousand fucking times before. The pointed tip of his tongue toyed with her clit, dragging against the sensitive flesh under the hood. Nora squirmed and pressed herself harder against the wall, trying to get closer to him, but he only pulled back and laughed. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” he asked, using a finger to test the tightness of her opening. A moaned bubbled from her lips when his finger slid in and she immediately clamped down on it, desperate for something to fill her, to get rid of that aching emptiness.

“ _ More _ ,” she pleaded, her voice little more than a whimper. Her legs were straining from the awkward angle, making her curse her height. 

“I think you can beg prettier than that,” he answered casually, curling his finger inside her while this thumb glazed over her clit. “C’mon, sunshine. Beg for me.”

“Please,” she obeyed. She could hear the whine in her voice and she didn’t give a damn, all she wanted was to feel him inside her. “Fuck me, please,  _ John-- _ ”

“Well, when you say my name like  _ that… _ ” Nora let out a disappointed mewl when his finger vanished but he made sure she wasn’t alone for long. A cry tore itself from her throat as he sunk into her, as far as he could go with the barrier between them. If she hadn’t been so desperate to feel him, she would have let her trembling legs go out from under her.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” he groaned, grinding against her. “Always so hot and  _ tight _ for me, sunshine.”

“More,” she repeated and thrust back against him, drawing a rich moan from both of them. Nora grinned when she heard him laugh. 

“Whatever the lady wants,” was all he said before slamming into her. Nora splayed her hands on the opposite wall to hold herself up, the wall between them shaking with each heavy thrust. In between the pounding that sent spots across her vision, he rolled his hips and stroked against that sweet spot inside her. Nora slipped a hand between her legs to play with her clit and listened with delight as John moaned when her cunt tightened.

“Close, huh?” he asked hoarsely. It took Nora  a drunken second to realize she was nodding where he couldn’t see her, so instead she groaned out a response and slammed her hips back against him. 

“Alright, then, come for me,” he growled, increasing his pace. Nora could hear his heavy breathing and clawed at the wall in front of her, wishing she could wrap her arms around him but  _ fuck _ it was so hot to have him like this, too.

“Come with me, John,” she cried as the orgasm began to tear it’s way through her body. Nora had to take her hand off her clit to stabilize herself, holding onto John as she contracted around him. Moan after moan rippled through her as he pulsed within her, filling her with that hot, sweet seed. After a few moments she could not longer stay up and she laughed as she tumbled forward, pulling herself off him with a small pop.

She was wriggling back into her pants when John swung the stall door open, a goofy grin on his face. He helped her up, sprinkling kisses across her face, his chest heaving with effort. Nora leaned into his embrace with a happy sigh, enjoying the pleasant addition of oxytocin to all the other hormones and drugs in her system.

“So, where’s round two going to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to stay on that writing train, toot toot


End file.
